


Lil' Devil

by UmiAzuma



Series: The Castle-Murdock chronicles [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But we love an idiot, M/M, Minor Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Omega Matt Murdock, They Have Kids, a daredevil romper with horns, baby Maria is back at it again, frank is an idiot, matt is so done, this time with a cool outfit, vigilante dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Little Maria has a new outfit





	Lil' Devil

Frank was laughing. Which is not unusual these days but still.

 

Why he was laughing, Matt didn't know.

 

He was sitting in the living room with Maria. The curtains were closed and the toddler giggled as Frank seemed to be taking pictures of her. Matt had just woken up from a nap, he yawned and walked to the living room.

 

“What's so funny?” He asked, sitting on the big single couch Frank brought a week ago, it was so comfortable he might fall asleep again.

 

“Aww you can't  _ see it _ !” Matt could  _ feel _ Frank pouting. “I took Maria to play with the Powerfist twins at the barber shop, and Luke's friend had these onesies, I had to get one for her.”

 

Frank took little Maria in his arms and sat her on Matt's lap, she extended her arms, trying to hug Matt. Frank placed Matt's hands on Maria's small head, making him feel the hoodie.

 

It had horns. Little horns.

 

“Please tell me it doesn't have a tail.” Matt rolled his eyes, smiling slightly because  _ of course _ Frank had to get this.

 

“Of course it doesn't! It's a little Daredevil onesie! She’s the tiniest vigilante!”

 

Matt sighed dramatically.

 

“ _ No _ …”

 

“It even has a little mask with see through red eyes. She'll be fighting bad guys and keeping the city safe before we know it, just like her mama!”

 

“Frank,  _ no, _ she will not.” 

 

“Okay, maybe she won't, but she’s probably gonna be a great lawyer, she's already very argumentative, aren't ya, sweetheart?”

 

Maria babbled and flailed her little arms, as Frank pressed a kiss to her little face and went to the kitchen to get her bottle ready. Matt held her hands and felt for the little gloves on them. The onesie zipped on the front and it had stitches here and there similar to his old devil suit.

 

She’d never need to wear a suit or fight anyone. Matt would make sure of that. 

 

“Is it red, at least?”

 

“Nah, they were all outta red, it's ‘hot pink’, only had that and some red and yellow monstrosity. This one suits her better, red’s  _ your _ color.”

 

Matt laughed as Maria slapped his face with her gloved hands. He could hear Frank in the kitchen as he tapped his phone.  


 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm sending pictures to Karen, she's gonna lose her shit with these."

 

"Will you both ever tire of embarrassing my child?" Matt smiled and held the child close. She smelled nice and the hair that came out of her hoodie tickled his nose.

 

His very own little devil.


End file.
